Love is a curious thing
by salazar's heir19
Summary: Love can be a curious thing. Draco and Harry's relationship is no different. m/m slash. first story, reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Love's a curious thing. You never know when it's going to rear its head and in what way. Sometimes the most unexpected ways are the best. This is Draco and Harry's story.

Harry Potter arrived on platform 9 ¾'s early, without the company of the entire Weasley family. When people saw him alone it started up a lot of whispered conversations. Although one conversation was not whispered.

"What's this? Gryffindor's Golden boy all alone?! Never thought I'd see the day!" Draco Malfoy said to the Slytherins gathered around him. They started laughing hysterically.

Harry's expression didn't waver and his temper didn't flare. He didn't reply, just walked straight past without acknowledging them.

As he walked by Draco noticed that every time he took a step or moved too quickly he winced or gasped or sometimes both.

"Come on Draco, let's go find a compartment. Everyone's starting to arrive now."

"Ok Pansy. Coming guys?"

The Slytherins all followed as Draco and Pansy made their way onto the train. Draco's mind was focused on something other than the idle chatter surrounding him. 'Why is Potter acting like that? There's something not right.' Pansy pulled him back into a conversation as they sat down in a compartment. Unknown to them but a certain black haired, green eyed boy was in the compartment next to them crying. Well they wouldn't know as that compartment was heavily warded.

"So Draco what have you been doing since we last saw you?"

"Reading and practicing for the new quidditch season."

"Think you're good enough to beat Potter yet? We really need a win against the Gryffindorks." A dark skinned boy said.

"I agree, Blaise. It's been long enough."

There was suddenly shouting on the platform nearby.

"Where has Potter gone?! He's got to be here somewhere!"

"I don't know Ron and why do you care where he is anyway? He's a disgusting freak."

The Slytherins sat there in shock. There was no way they were hearing the weasel and the mudblood calling Potter a disgusting freak.

"The reason I want to know where he is is because we haven't been paid yet so we need to keep acting like his friends."

"That's a valid point. Let's go look for him."

"Shit a brick. That must be why he was on his own." Pansy said after a few minutes.

"Guys, isn't the compartment next to this one warded?"

"Yeah but it never normally is. Do you think that Potter might be in there Draco?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go and find out." Draco left their compartment and moved to the warded one.

He knocked to see if whoever was in there would take the wards down. and the wards fell after a minute. He opened the door and saw the boy in question.

"Sod off." Was the muffled statement.

"Potter. Look I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It was out of order and we all want to apologize."

"Yeah like I'm going to believe... never mind. I accept your apology and if the others are sorry the tell them that they are forgiven."

"Thanks. Do you want to join us? We've just heard Weasel and Granger shouting something really horrible."

"Please. I don't want to see them."

"Ok. come on then." Harry slowly got to his feet, wincing all the while. he followed Draco back to his compartment. all the Slytherins turned their gazes to him as he sat down on the end of the bench.

It was silent for a few seconds then Pansy spoke.

"Potter are you all right? Because no offence but you look like shit."

"Feel like shit as well as look it. But I will be fine though. Thanks for the concern though Parkinson."

"But seriously what's wrong? We know that there's something not right with Weasley and Granger but there's something else isn't there?"

"Yeah. I might as well tell you because I, hopefully, wont be in Gryffindor this this year. That and you'll get it out of me one way or another."

"True so what is it?" Pansy said as she moved to sit next to him. She also went to put her arm around his shoulders but he flinched out of the way.

"Sorry, I don't like people touching me. It's nothing personal. So anyway, I'm a telepath. it's been in my family for generations and I discovered it last year during the tournament. I used it unintentionally on Weasley when we were fighting and that's when I discovered that he, Granger and most of the Weasley family were being paid by Dumbledore, _using my own vaults_, to be my friends and that Ginny was betrothed to me because of Albus sodding Dumbledore. So I tried it on everyone in Gryffindor and only three were actually my friends for who I am. That and I've stayed with my muggle relatives all summer. Hence why i look and feel like shit and can't move without being in pain."

"My god. But you don't look injured." Harry waved his wand and there was a huge gasp from everyone in the compartment.

"Now you see what I mean? I get abused. Have done since I was three though this summer was probably the worst."

"What could be worse than you getting beaten?!"

"I get raped as well. But this is the first year that's happened."

"Oh, Harry, come here." Daphne said. She had been sat quietly in the corner watching and listening to the whole ordeal. "I know you know like people toughing you but you are in desperate need of a hug." So she gently, and slowly, pulled the small, broken boy into her arms.

"Thanks for understanding Greengrass. And, yeah, I guess you're right. I probably do need a hug." He smiled slightly as he hugged her back. he recast the glamour when she let him go

"You can call us by our first names you know. I'm Daphne, and we've also got Pansy, Blaise, Greg, Vince, Theo and Draco."

"Ok. So..." He was cut off by a tall ginger.

"Harry?! What are you doing in here?"

"Talking."

"Why are you talking with them? And why didn't you come to the burrow, mum was worried."

"Piss off Ron."

"What?"

"He said piss off Weasel and I suggest you do." All the Slytherins had stood up and had their wands trained on Ron.

"Traitor!" He turned and left.

"Well that was fun."

"You have a very odd sense of humor Harry. It's not unlike ours."

"I was never meant to be in Gryffindor in the first place. I was meant to be in Slytherin but I had to go to Gryffindor to keep up appearances."

"Wow. We've underestimated you."

"Don't worry about it. I found out something at the end of last year which further proves that I should be in Slytherin but I can't say anything about it."

"Please can you tell us."

"You can't say something like that and then not tell us! It's not fair!"

"Fine. The only thing that I can say is, my name isn't really Harry Potter and I have the surprise of the century for the entire school."

"What?!" was the collective shout from everyone.

"You have some explaining to do Harry."

"I can't tell you anymore than I already have. If the person who told me this ever finds out that you know I am in deep trouble and probably in line for one of the ... unforgivables." Harry whispered the last word and saw his companions flinch as they remembered back to last year when the impostor 'Moody' performed all three in their first lesson.

"Ok. We wont ask any more questions." Draco said as he remembered either the time he got turned into a ferret or when he had a bug on his face.

"Thanks. So how were your holidays?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

The group enjoyed an peaceful trip back to school. The compartment was full of chatter and the sound of people playing exploding snap. They didn't leave Harry out as would probably be expected. He was a bit quiet but that could be expected after what he had just told them.

Before long it was time for them to get changed into their robes. The girls left to change and adjust their make-up leaving the boys to their own devices.

"So Harry, what's it like in Gryffindor?"

"Before or after I found out that I was being used?"

"Before."

"Right. Well it started off alright, we got on really well had a laugh, grumbled about a lot of things, including Slytherin's and Granger. Got into tons of trouble. That's pretty much how it was until last year when my temper got the better of me and I found everything out."

"We all know you got into loads of trouble. But we want to know if there is anything you got away with."

"Funny you should mention that. Weasley and I got into the Slytherin common room in second year without being seen."

"How?!"

"Polyjuice potion."

"But th-that's a potion we learn next year."

"I know. Weasley, Granger and I made it then you let us into the Slytherin common room."

"Who were you disguised as?"

"Crabbe and Goyle."

"Yeah I thought something was off."

"Well that was me and Weasley."

"Wow. Now then shall get changed because the girls will be back in a few minutes."

"Yeah, lets."

The girls reappeared just as the train slowed to a stop. They piled out of the train in a large group and headed towards the carriages.

"Let's get one of the first ones so we can be some of the first people in the hall and then you can go and ask for a resorting." Pansy said excitedly as she hurried the boys forwards with a little help from Daphne.

"Is she always like this?" Harry quietly asked Theo.

"Only when she has an idea in her head. And if I remember correctly whenever she meets someone new, or someone new joins the house, she sees it as a challenge. So she is probably thinking of ways to change your clothing style, hair style and basically turn you into a true Slytherin."

"She sees me as a life sized dress up doll doesn't she?"

"Yeah. That's exactly how she sees it."

"Oh no." Harry groaned.

"What's the matter Harry?" Pansy said as she turned to him and Theo.

"Nothing Pansy. There no need to worry darling."

"Harry you sounded a bit like Draco then."

"Did I? Oh well. Shit happens."

They sat in relative silence on the way up to the castle. The Slytherin's were giving Harry strange looks but either he didn't see or he was ignoring it.

Their carriage was the first one that pulled up at the school, the all jumped out and ran up the steps; eager to see if Harry got resorted, and if he did, if he would become a Slytherin. They were the first ones to enter the great hall and only three teachers were sat in their respective places. They were; Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The group of students all headed up to the head table. The three teachers gave them an odd look. When they stopped Harry stepped forwards.

"Headmaster I would like a resort."

"Harry my boy why would you want a resort? Gryffindor is your house, your home."

"Unfortunately that is not the case anymore. I do not get on with the people in Gryffindor any longer."

"If that is what you want then you can be resorted. Millie."

"Yes headmaster Dumbledore sir?"

"Get the sorting hat from my office please."

"Yes sir."

As the group waited at the front, the hall was slowly filling behind them.

"Here you go headmaster Dumbledore sir." The elf said as she handed the sorting hat to Dumbledore.

"Are you sure this is what you want Harry? Once you have been resorted there is no going back."

"Yes this is what I want and I know that once this has happened then I can't move back."

"Very well then." He put the hat on Harry's head.

"_Back again then are we? Come to your senses about where you belong?" _ The hat said in his mind.

"_Yes I have now that I know my true parentage. So please put me where I truly belong."_

"_Of course." _ The hat finished the mental conversation. "SLYTHERIN!" It called out. Harry's robes changed colour and the insignia changed.

"Very well then Harry. You are now part of Slytherin House." Dumbledore said, sounding regretful. Minerva McGonagall said there in shock whilst Severus Snape sat there with no expressions on his face but if that Slytherin mask wasn't there his eyebrows would be lost in his hair and his jaw would have hit the table.

"Thank you sir." Harry said and turned to walk to the Slytherin table with his new group of friends.

Soon the rest of the professors to their places but the chair that the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor usually took remained empty.

Soon the hall was full of students. When suddenly there was a shout as two Gryffindors entered the hall and saw Harry sat at a different table.

"Harry what in merlin's name do you think you are doing sitting at that table?!"

"Weasley I am sat here because it is my house table now. So please, sod off."

"Harry this isn't your house table. This is the Slytherin table; the Gryffindor table is over there."

"Granger, are you blind? Look at my robes. I have just been resorted to Slytherin. Now pop off and run along to join the Gryffindorks like a good little girl and take the weasel with you."

She huffed and stormed off with Ron following after her.

"Well handled mate. Say do you know who the new defence teacher is?" Blaise said, giving him a gentle slap on the back.

"I have an idea but I can't say a thing."

Just then the new teacher walked down between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables with and intimidation level to rival Snape's.

"Who the hell is that?"

As the new teacher came in line with where Harry sat, he stopped, looked at Harry, nodded then carried on to take his place at the head table.

"Ok Harry you have some explaining to do." Draco muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously: "Ok Harry you have some explaining to do." Draco muttered._

"I'll explain later when we are not surrounded by people. This sort of information could lead to problems."

"Fine. The sorting it about to start." Draco gestured to the main doors. Minerva was leading a long line of first years up to the head table where the sorting hat was sat on its stool. One by one she called the names and the pale faced first years went up.

Once done Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. And to the older ones, welcome back." Harry tuned out most of the speech as it was pretty much the same as last years. But he was listening attentively we the headmaster introduced the new professor. "Now I would like you all to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Mathew Gaunt." Professor Gaunt just sat still and gave a curt nod. "Any let's start the feast then shall we?"

The feast went without a hitch although a lot of the girls were staring at the new professor who had the coldest look imaginable on his face. It even put professor Snape to shame.

"Now off to bed all of you. First years follow the prefects."

The scraping of chairs filled the great hall as everyone stood up to head to their respected common rooms. He went down to the dungeons with Draco, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle; the girls had already rushed on ahead.

"Harry what's going on between you and that new teacher? Are you seeing each other or something?"

Harry choked on thin air.

"I'm not 'seeing' him that would be odd. And can we continue this in private; I don't want you passing out on the floor."

"We're old enough to be able to handle this."

"No you're not. Trust me on this one." They had reached the entrance to the common room and said the password. They all walked in and they were ambushed by some of the girls.

"Now, now ladies one at a time, there is plenty of us to go around!" Blaise shouted above the chattering girls surrounding them.

"Stop this noise at once."

The room fell silent as Professor Snape stalked in; robes billowing out behind him as usual.

"Now welcome to the first years, and I guess I should welcome Potter as well. Now you will all stick together and help each other out. Also we have a new teacher helping out in Slytherin. Professor Gaunt."

"Good evening everyone."

"Good evening Professor."

The girls were whispering quietly to each other about how hot Professor Gaunt is. Harry's jaw would have hit the floor if it wasn't carefully controlled.

"Professor Snape, would it be ok if I take Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, Mr Nott, Miss Greengrass and Miss Parkinson for a chat for a few minutes?"

"Of course professor. Ok then you 6, off you go."

They nodded to Snape and followed Professor Gaunt out of the common room and into an empty classroom. The professor set up privacy wards so that no one could over hear them.

"Why have you asked to talk to us professor?" Pansy asked.

"You haven't told them anything yet?" he turned to Harry.

"Not yet father. I was waiting until we could have privacy to tell them because there were too many people around that could over hear and report it to the headmaster."

"That was some smart thinking Alexander. Well done."

Wait, wait, wait. Harry your real name is Alexander? And Professor Gaunt is your father?!"

"Yes. My name is Alexander Thomas Riddle. And Professor Gaunt is my father but that isn't his real name. May I tell them father or would you like to tell them?"

"You may."

"Well his real name is Thomas/ Tom Marvolo Riddle also known and the dark lord or Voldemort." And true to his prediction everyone passed out with shock. "I thought that might happen."

"Well done on getting moved to Slytherin Alex. You seem to have a confidence about you that I've never seen before."

"Thank you father." A groan drifted up from the floor. "You alright Draco?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, it's just a lot to take in that's all."

"Let's get the others up and we'll head back to the common room."

"I'll leave you to it boys."

"Goodnight Father."

"Goodnight professor."

The professor left them to wake up Pansy, Daphne, Theo and Blaise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it been a while since I last updated, had a lot of exams lately. But any way here's the next chapter. :)**

* * *

_Previously: The professor left them to wake up Pansy, Daphne, Theo and Blaise._

* * *

When they got back to the common room they found that half the house had stayed up to wait for them to come back.

"So? What did the hot new teacher want to talk to you about?" Several of the girls asked.

"We cannot say as it is not our information to share." Harry replied.

"But we're your house mates; we have a right to know what's going on."

"You do not have a right to know anything that does not concern you directly." Harry snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." With that being said he walked towards the entrance to the boys dorms.

"Wow Harry. That was impressive. No one can handle them like that except Professor Snape." Blaise said sounding impressed.

"Well they were poking their noses where it's not wanted." Harry said as he stripped down to his boxers and pulled on his pyjamas.

"That's a good point. They can be nosey little bitches." Blaise said as he did the same. They then went and sat on the sofa in the corner of the room.

Draco walked in not long after they had sat down.

"What are you two up to?"

"Just chilling Draco. You want to join us?"

"Yeah why not." Draco changed into his pajamas and joined them on the sofa.

"So what do you guys do at the beginning of the year?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Up in Gryffindor, we used to have a big house game to welcome in the first years and take the mick out of everyone second year and up."

"Really?! That's a typical thing we would expect them to do. Well we spend most nights playing 'truth or dare' or 'I never'."

"Which version of 'I never'?"

"The drinking version of course."

"I had a feeling it might have been." Harry said on a yawn.

"Come guys, let's head to bed. We're going to be up early." Draco said, noticing Harry's eye's starting to droop with exhaustion.

With that the three of them got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Draco were woken up by an overly cheerful Blaise.

"Up you get you two! First day of lessons!"

"Blaise, shu' up." Draco mumbled sleepily.

"Draco come on, up you get."

"Blaise. Shut the fuck up!" Harry (Alex) shouted and to emphasize his point, he threw a pillow which hit Blaise square in the face.

"Oi!"

"Nice shot Alex. I've never been able to shut him up in the mornings."

"You're welcome Draco. Blaise what time is it?"

"6:15."

Draco and Alex groaned loudly.

"Blaise go away and get us up in half an hour."

Blaise huffed, but turned and picked up his potions text book. He sat down and started to read through it.

Half an hour later Draco and Alex dragged themselves out of bed to get dressed.

"Hurry up guys, I told Pans that we would meet her and the others in the common room in 5 minutes!" Blaise called through the bathroom door.

"What did you do that for?! You know how picky she is!"

"Yeah I know. Oh and if you're not out of there in the next minute, she'll be coming up to get you!"

"I hate you." Draco said as he and Alex walked out of the bathroom.

"I love you too. Now let's go before Pansy has a go at us."

The three of them walked into the common room to see Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Greg and Vince.

"There you are! I was wondering if I would have to come and get you." Pansy said.

"Well we're here now. Shall we?" Alex said, gesturing towards the door.

"Of course."

The group of 8 made their way up to the great hall for breakfast.

They passed casual conversation around while they ate until Professor Snape came around with their timetables.

"Great most of our lessons are with the Gryffindorks this year." Theo grumbled.

"They always put us together. Something about house unity."

"What the ...? That's just stupid."

"I know. So we've got potions first, followed by defense."

"How many of you have a free after defense?" Blaise asked

"We all do I think."

"Great, lets go and get our books and head to class."

They all got up and started the walk back to their common room. They got stopped outside the doors to the great hall by Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Can we help you?"

"Harry come back to Gryffindor, we miss you up in the tower." Hermione said.

"No."

"No? Why not? Gryffindor is were your family is Harry."

"No it's not. Not anymore. I belong in Slytherin now and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"Is there a problem out here?" Professor Gaunt said; standing behind the Slytherins.

"N-n-no sir." Ronald and Hermione stuttered.

"If there isn't an issue, go and get your books for next lesson."

"Y-y-yes sir." They scurried away in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you alright Alexander?"

"Yes I'm fine father. They just don't understand. And they never will."

"I know what you mean. Now go and get your books and I'll see you second lesson." As they turned to go, Professor Gaunt called after them, "Alex, I want to see you after dinner in my office."

"Yes father!" Alex called over his shoulder and carried on walking to the dungeons.

The professor stood there and shook his head as he watched their retreating forms. He then turned and headed up to his classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously: The professor stood there and shook his head as he watched their retreating forms. He then turned and headed up to his classroom._

The Group of eight went back to the common room to get their books, and then headed towards Snape's classroom.

They were the first people there, so they sat down and pulled their text books out waiting for the rest of their class to turn up. Professor Snape came in and nodded curtly towards the group as they sat flicking through their potions books.

Weasley and Granger ran in just seconds before the bell went.

"Mr Weasley. Miss Granger. Why are you so very nearly late to my lesson?"

"Sorry Sir. We were stopped on our way here by Professor Dumbledore."

"Very well now hurry up and sit down. Now, today we will be making healing potions. The recipe is on page 34 of your book and the lessons instructions are on the board. Get started." Snape said as he turned and sat behind his desk to supervise.

The class set to work; gathering ingredients and setting their caldrons up.

About half way through the lesson Blaise noticed something wasn't quite right with Alex.

"Hey, Alex."

"Hmmm."

"What's up mate? You seem kinda out of it."

"I can't get my 'ability' under control. My head feels like it's about to explode."

"Mr Zabini. Mr Potter, stop talking."

"Yes Sir."

"Yes Sir."

They turned back to their potions and carried on working.

At the end of the lesson those who hadn't completely messed their potions up, handed them in to be graded.

"Your homework is two write a 2 foot essay on the different types of healing potions and I expect it to be handed in to me next lesson."

The group of 8 made their way up to the DADA classroom. Making sure they were out of hearing range Blaise started speaking.

"Alex, what's up? You said something about not being able to get your 'ability' under control. What did you mean by that?"

"What I meant by that was, I could hear everyone in that classroom's thoughts."

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Really. It gives me a massive headache."

"Ouch. In a way I envy you, but in another, I really don't."

"I wouldn't envy anyone with the same 'ability' as me. It's bloody annoying."

They reached the DADA classroom and as soon as soon as they sat down Alex slumped forward; his head making a rather loud thump as it hit the desk.

"Alex? Alex?" Draco hissed in his ear. He didn't respond. "Professor!"

"Yes Mr Malfoy?"

"I think," he looked around to see if anyone was listening; no one was, "Alex has fainted." He whispered Alex's name.

"Take him back to your dorm Mr Malfoy. I will come down at the end of class to check on him."

"Yes sir. Blaise can you give me a hand?"

"Sure thing mate." They lifted an unconscious Alex and carried him towards the door. They noticed he was a lot lighter that he should have been.

"Boys." Professor Gaunt called out to them. "You have my permission to skip this lesson. And I believe you have a free next. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir and thank you." Blaise and Draco left the classroom and went back down to their dorm.

They gently laid Alex down and took his glasses off.

"What do you think it is Blaise?"

"It could be to do with his 'ability'. He said he was getting a nasty headache during potions and on the way up to defence."

"Maybe. Let's just wait for him to come round and his father to turn up."

"Yeah you're right. Shall we make a start on that essay Sev set us?"

"Yes we should."

The boys pulled out their homework and started writing. They were chatting quietly as they worked.

That was how Professor Gaunt and Professor Snape found them an hour later.

"Draco. Blaise. How is he?" The two boys started slightly when Professor Gaunt spoke.

"He hasn't come round yet Sir."

"This isn't good." He said as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Alex.

"What's going on my Lord?" Severus asked.

"My son's 'ability' has caused him to pass out." Tom said as he brushed Alex's hair back. "I was hoping that he would have woken up by now."

As Tom said that, a groan came from the bed.

"Ow. What am I doing down here?"

"Alexander?"

"Alex."

"Alex."

"Shut up." Alex rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Alexander Thomas Riddle. You do NOT speak to me like that."

Alex poked his head out from under the pillow.

"Father? What are you doing here? And I'm sorry."

"You passed out as you sat down in my lesson. Draco and Blaise brought you down here. I accept your apology but you should watch what you say next time."

"Yes father." Alex sat up and looked around the room; his head throbbing like mad.

"Now, Alex, I want you to explain what happened."

"Ok. Well I was in potions and my 'ability' was getting harder and harder to control. Everyone's thoughts were pouring into my head and …" Alex's face turned white and he screwed his eyes tightly shut.

"And what, Alex?" Blaise pressed.

"Blaise shut up." Draco muttered as he hit his friend in the chest.

"But mate, we need to know what's wrong so we can help."

"It's not our place to help at the moment."

During their argument Alex had started whimpering with pain.

"Severus."

"Yes my Lord?"

"The fire place in your office has a floo connection, correct."

"Yes. It is connected to Malfoy Manor."

"Good. We need to get Alex there as soon as possible."

"Of course my Lord. Would you like the boys to come as well?"

"Yes they need to be there as well."

"Very well. Draco, Blaise, you are coming with us."

"Why?"

"Because we said so now hurry up!" Severus stalked out of the dorm with Draco and Blaise following close behind. Tom lifted Alex gently into his arms and walked quickly to the potion master's office.

Once there he stepped in the fire place and flooed to Malfoy Manor. Severus, Draco, Blaise, Lucius and Narcissa were stood by the fire place waiting for him. As he stepped out Narcissa gasped.

"Lucius, Narcissa, it is good to see you again although I wish it was under different circumstances."


End file.
